À l'ombre du Prado
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de In the Shadow of the Prado de Sebastien Robichaud. Edward emmène Bella en Espagne avant les vacances de Noël. Entre les leçons sur l'art et les intermèdes sensuels, réussira-t-il à conquérir le coeur de sa belle ? À vous de le découvrir.


**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

**Voici donc le dernier outtake associé à l'histoire principale **_**La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty**_**. Nous allons y suivre Edward et Bella au cours de leur voyage en Espagne, et quelque chose me dit que Bella va succomber à Edward de manière plus définitive.**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en juin pour la conclusion de **_**La Reine de Glace**_**.**

**À l'ombre du Prado**

_Madrid,_

_Décembre 2009_

Bella se tenait immobile devant le Diptyque de l'Annonciation de Jan van Eyck. Elle était au musée Thyssen-Bornemisza à Madrid, et pour le moment, elle était seule.

Ses yeux étaient attirés par la peinture, par l'interaction de la lumière et de l'ombre qui faisait les images ressembler à des sculptures faisant saillie hors d'une niche. Elle contempla le chef-d'œuvre pendant si longtemps qu'elle en oublia où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, elle ne vit Edward nulle part.

Une sensation de froid se mit à croître dans le creux de son estomac, se propageant vers ses bras et ses jambes.

_Où est-il ?_

Quelques personnes étaient venues errer dans les environs, mais aucune d'elles n'était Edward. Bella pénétra dans la salle suivante, mais celle-ci était vide. Au moment d'entrer dans le long couloir qui constituait la sixième salle, elle commença à paniquer.

_Il ne m'a pas emmenée à Madrid pour me larguer._

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Marchant avec empressement, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans une salle, puis dans une autre, et encore une autre, pour finalement stopper lorsqu'elle repéra un homme de grande taille aux cheveux couleur bronze en désordre. Les talons de ses bottes tapèrent impatiemment contre le carrelage en approchant de lui.

Il se retourna et l'accueillit avec un sourire qui avait le mérite d'être aveuglant s'il n'était pas autre chose.

« Hé. » Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, appuyant ses lèvres sur son front. « Te voilà. »

Bella se détacha de lui.

« Que veux-tu dire, 'me voilà' ? Tu m'as laissée ! »

Il la regarda sans amusement, rétrécissant ses yeux verts. « Je ne t'ai pas laissée. Tu appréciais particulièrement les tableaux dans une des salles, et je ne voulais pas interrompre ton moment de grâce. »

Elle soupira d'agacement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il tira sur ses doigts pour les libérer. « Je ne te laisserais pas. »

Il la regarda en relevant un sourcil jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde à contrecœur. « Bon, d'accord. Je suppose que tu as évité l'art religieux parce que tu as un penchant pour les nus. » Elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la main en direction d'un tableau de la déesse Diane non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Le seul nu qui vaut la peine d'être vu dans ce musée, c'est toi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sérieux. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis devant cette peinture est justement parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi. Viens ici. »

Edward positionna Bella devant lui, et d'un bras il enveloppa sa taille élancée. Il balaya ses longs cheveux de côté afin de pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

« Il faut que tu voies ce tableau comme je le vois. Elle te ressemble. »

« Je ne trouve pas. »

« Alors regarde encore. » Sa voix devint un chuchotement rauque. « Regarde ses seins. »

Il resserra son emprise sur elle, glissant son autre main vers le haut pour prendre en coupe son sein gauche.

« Vois comment ses seins sont amples et fermes. Comment ils sont ronds. » Il pressa doucement Bella. « Juste comme les tiens. »

Bella déglutit. Avec peine.

« Regarde ses hanches. » Il déplaça sa main, de son sein à l'évasement juste en-dessous de sa taille. « Des hanches exquises et bien galbées. L'artiste ne nous laisse pas la voir de dos. » Et ce disant, il saisit gentiment ses fesses. « Mais s'il l'avait fait, son postérieur serait savoureux comme le tien. Exactement ce que je veux agripper quand tu es sur le dessus et que tu me chevauches. »

Bella éventa son front avec sa main, la salle devenue soudainement beaucoup trop chaude.

« Elle a de belles jambes, un cou élégant, et la peau d'une blancheur crémeuse. Regarde son visage. »

Bella cligna des yeux à la peinture alors qu'Edward levait sa main pour caresser ses lèvres avec son pouce. « Les choses que je pourrais faire à cette bouche. Les choses que cette bouche pourrait me faire. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde en lui.

Lorsqu'il la libéra, ses yeux brillaient. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Euh, j'ai oublié. » Bella cligna encore des yeux.

« Bien. » Il prit sa main. « Il nous reste plusieurs salles à visiter avant que je ne t'amène déjeuner. »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau. » Elle prit une grande respiration, tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

« Je pense que ça peut s'arranger. » Il baisa le dos de sa main, l'entraînant dans la salle voisine.

**ooo**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Bella en sirotant son vin, assise à une table pour deux au café du musée.

Edward la regarda par-dessus son verre et fit un petit sourire narquois. « J'admirais simplement une œuvre d'art. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se penchant sur la table. « Tu me pelotais en public. »

« Je ne te pelotais pas, je t'_admirais_. Il y a une différence. » Il se pencha vers elle. « Tu ne te plaignais pas quand je t'admirais ce matin dans le lit. »

La peau de Bella flamba d'un rose délicieux. Il aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue.

« Tu es pas mal arrogant pour un gars qui porte un béret. »

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. » Il lui offrit un sourire exaspérant. « Et ne sois pas si prompte à me rejeter avec mes nombreux charmes. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu pouvais atteindre l'orgasme seulement une fois par nuit ? Il semblerait que j'aie prouvé que tu avais tort. »

Bella résista à l'envie de lui lancer sa serviette de table. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Et tu n'auras plus jamais à le redire. Avoue-le, nous sommes incroyablement compatibles. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et alors ? »

« Alors ce voyage est important pour moi, Bella. Je suis à Madrid avec la femme que j'aime. Permets-moi d'en profiter un peu. »

Elle ricana. « Jusqu'à maintenant, je t'ai laissé en profiter beaucoup. »

« Exactement. » Ses traits se détendirent. « Après le déjeuner, j'ai l'intention de te ramener à l'hôtel pour une sieste des plus compatibles. »

Elle s'étrangla de rire à son euphémisme poli. « Tu prévois faire la sieste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il frappa ses longs doigts sur le dessus de la table. « Éventuellement. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

« Je pense que tu as brisé quelque chose la dernière fois que nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air. J'ai marché les jambes arquées toute la matinée. »

Le sourire d'Edward disparut de son visage.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Il se pencha en travers de la table, baissant le ton. « Bella, si je te fais mal, il faut que tu me le dises. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je le promets. »

« Je ne suis pas exactement blessée. Juste un peu sensible. Tu oublies que ça faisait longtemps pour moi. J'ai eu plus de rapports sexuels avec toi que dans ma vie entière. »

Edward sentit sa poitrine se gonfler en entendant cette remarque, mais il était toujours perturbé. « Peut-être que nous devrions prendre une pause. Te laisser récupérer. »

« Ce n'est rien qu'un bon bain chaud n'arrivera pas à régler. Cependant, je crois que nous devrions ralentir nos ardeurs la prochaine fois. » Elle sentit son visage rougir. « Comme lorsque nous étions à ton appartement. »

Il embrassa ses jointures, une par une, et lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant.

« Je préfère agir avec lenteur. Mais chaque fois que j'essaye, tu commences à m'égratigner le dos et à supplier. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais supplié. » Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« D'accord, tu as plaidé avec moi. Ça te convient ? »

« Je te garantis qu'il n'y aura pas d'égratignure ni de plaidoirie aujourd'hui. »

Les yeux d'Edward transpercèrent ceux de Bella. « Tu es sûre de vouloir faire une promesse comme celle-là ? Je pourrais te faire l'amour pendant des heures. »

« Des heures ? » Elle plissa le front. « C'est très impressionnant. »

« Tu es très inspirante. » Il fit une pause. « Mais je ne suis pas content que tu te sentes endolorie et que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé avant. »

« Ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est seulement... inconfortable. » Elle goûta encore le vin. « Vous avez des goûts dispendieux, M. Masen. Ce vin est exceptionnel. »

« Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Mes copains et moi avions l'habitude de boire de la Budweiser. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Edward avec son béret buvant de la Budweiser.

« Vivre à Paris m'a changé, de toute évidence. » Il enroula ses doigts autour de la tige de son verre. « Peut-être que j'ai seulement mûri. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

« Pas quand ça m'a mené à toi. Non. » Il recula sur sa chaise pour l'observer. « Est-ce que tu as aimé le musée ? »

« Beaucoup. C'est une collection fascinante. »

« Attends que je te montre le Prado. Il est remarquable. »

La serveuse leur demanda s'ils voulaient du café, et Edward commanda deux expressos.

« Ton espagnol est très bon, » dit Bella.

« Pas aussi bon que mon français, mais c'est agréable de pouvoir le parler à nouveau. »

Il sourit et prit sa main.

« J'ai réservé pour que nous fassions un tour des bars à tapas ce soir. Nous allons boire du vin, manger, et nous promener autour de la ville. »

Les yeux de Bella se mirent à briller. « Vraiment ? Ça semble génial. Comment en as-tu entendu parler ? »

« Je l'ai fait la dernière fois que j'étais ici. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur la table, sur la nappe de lin et l'argenterie raffinée. Elle tripota sa cuillère. « Étais-tu avec quelqu'un ? »

Edward attendit que la serveuse leur apporte leurs expressos et reparte avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

Il regarda son expression se durcir puis elle haussa les épaules.

« Le tour est à quelle heure ? »

« Bella. » Il tendit le bras pour reprendre sa main et frotter l'intérieur de sa paume avec son pouce. « J'étais ici avec ma petite sœur. Elle venait d'être diplômée de Loyola, et je l'ai accompagné dans son voyage à travers l'Europe. »

Bella se sentit soudainement très sotte, et la couleur de ses joues s'intensifia.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous avons tous les deux eu des relations avec d'autres gens avant. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à en parler, mais si tu dois savoir, je te le dirai. » Son expression se fit sérieuse. « Je préfère que nous reconnaissions notre passé, mais que nous nous concentrions sur le présent... et l'avenir. »

Il entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble, risquant un petit sourire.

« Ça semble raisonnable. » Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Je suis désolée de m'être montrée jalouse. »

« Je suis jaloux de tous les garçons qui ont déjà tenu ta main. J'essaye seulement de ne pas y penser. »

Elle rit doucement. « Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé dans le musée. J'ai regardé autour et j'ai cru que tu étais parti. »

« Je ne te ferais pas ça, Bella. Et souviens-toi, tu as mon numéro de téléphone cellulaire. Si jamais nous sommes séparés, appelle-moi. Je te retrouverai. »

Edward regarda la tension disparaître des épaules de Bella. Elle sourit et commença à bavarder au sujet de certaines de ses œuvres préférées dans le musée, et à rire de bon cœur en évoquant quelques-uns des articles les plus excentriques dans la boutique de cadeaux.

Edward résolut de lui acheter le service à thé inspiré du tableau _Mata Mua_ de Paul Gauguin, ne serait-ce que pour l'entendre rire à nouveau.

**ooo**

« J'adore le fait que les gens sortent jusque tard dans la soirée, » commenta Bella, sa démarche un peu chancelante après avoir visité quatre bars à tapas et bu une quantité appréciable de vin d'Espagne.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je veux dire, regarde autour de toi. » Elle fit un grand geste pour montrer la foule de gens se pressant à la Puerta del Sol. « Il est plus de vingt-trois heures, et les gens sortent encore pour aller dîner. Les couples se baladent avec leurs enfants. L'Espagne est vraiment fantastique. »

Edward gloussa et plaça fermement son bras autour de sa taille. « Tu es fantastique. »

Il embrassa sa joue mais elle le surprit en l'attirant contre elle et en plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, quelques passants se mirent à applaudir.

Bella s'en fichait. « Ramène-moi à l'hôtel pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour, » murmura-t-elle, mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Je croyais que nous allions continuer à nous promener un peu plus longtemps. Peut-être aller à cette place qui vend des churros trempés dans le chocolat. »

Bella gémit. « Je ne peux pas apprécier le chocolat quand je me sens aussi tendue. Allez, s'il te plaît ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveuse à ce point-là ? » Il pressa ses lèvres sur la peau derrière son oreille.

Elle poussa un gros soupir. « C'est toi qui me rends nerveuse. Et j'aime comment tu t'exprimes en espagnol. La façon dont tu roules tes 'r' est sexy. »

« Dans ce cas, allons faire l'amour en espagnol. »

Edward avait réservé une suite à l'hôtel Hospes Madrid, et Bella adorait leur chambre. Le lit était situé sous un toit incliné, ce qui contribuait à l'ambiance romantique et douillette de l'espace.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à le dépouiller de ses vêtements tandis qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le lit. Bientôt elle fut nue sous lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux, peau contre peau.

Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« S'agit-il seulement d'une coucherie ? »

Sa voix sonnait d'une drôle de façon, aussi arrêta-t-elle de presser ses hanches contre les siennes.

« Non. » Une petite ride apparut entre ses sourcils.

« Tu te soucies un peu de moi ? » Il appuya leurs fronts ensemble.

« Bien sûr, » rigola-t-elle. « Mais tu dois sûrement savoir que tu es un bon coup au lit. Quelque part dans le monde, il y a un temple érigé en l'honneur d'un dieu du sexe, et c'est à toi qu'on voue un culte. »

Il grogna. « Tu es ivre. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre, juste un peu éméchée. Et ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai tort. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme un léger chuchotement de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« C'est seulement comme ça avec toi. »

« C'est seulement comme ça avec _nous_, » le corrigea-t-elle. Il frotta sa barbe de vingt-quatre heures contre sa joue et elle se tortilla.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas le dire. »

« Dire quoi ? » Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux sensuels et innocents, et il faillit en perdre le souffle.

« Que tu m'aimes. »

« Edward, je- »

Il s'empara de sa bouche à cet instant, avalant les mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Puis il pressa la partie inférieure de leurs corps ensemble et la pénétra en douceur, soupirant lorsqu'ils fusionnèrent.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Et pour le prouver, je vais te faire jouir encore et encore pendant que j'attendrai. »

Il commença à se mouvoir, mais elle l'arrêta, appuyant ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

« J'aime être avec toi, dans un lit ou ailleurs. Tu n'as rien à me prouver. »

Il l'embrassa, allant et venant en elle en prenant tout son temps.

Bella soupira de contentement, fermant les yeux alors qu'Edward établissait un rythme confortable.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » Marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

« Mmmmm. »

« Tu es certaine ? » Il s'éloigna pour la regarder.

« Oui. Allez. » Elle appuya ses mains sur ses hanches, essayant de l'encourager à bouger.

Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue avec son pouce. « N'importe quoi pour toi. »

Elle l'embrassa avidement, tandis qu'il reprenait son rythme délibérément lent.

**ooo**

« Cette chambre est tellement belle. » Bella soupira, reposant sa tête sur ses mains. Ils avaient visité le musée du Prado durant la matinée, avant de se retirer dans leur suite pour une sieste. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, nue, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« J'aime l'architecture. Ils ont bien travaillé le concept. » Edward posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins, traçant les deux fossettes situées au-dessus de la courbe de ses fesses. « Tu es bien conçue toi aussi. »

« Tu vas me manquer, » dit-elle doucement en le regardant. « La pensée d'être loin de toi durant les vacances de Noël me rend triste. »

« À propos de ça... » Il roula sur le côté, plaçant une main sur sa hanche. « Combien de temps resteras-tu à Seattle ? »

« Mon vol de retour à Paris est le 2 janvier. »

Il hocha la tête, réfléchissant profondément.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« La même date. »

Elle joua avec le drap, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts. « Je pourrais changer mon vol et faire la connexion en passant par Chicago. De cette façon, nous pourrions rentrer en France sur le même avion. »

« Ça me plaît bien comme idée, » murmura-t-il en caressant son dos.

Il fit une pause.

« Voudrais-tu venir à Chicago pour le réveillon du Jour de l'An ? Généralement mes parents font une grande fête. Je pourrais te présenter à eux, ainsi qu'à Janet, ma sœur. »

« Tu veux me présenter à ta famille ? »

« Oui. »

« Ne penses-tu pas que c'est trop tôt ? »

« Non. Et toi ? » Il y avait une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis très peu de temps. »

« Nous nous connaissons depuis le début du semestre. »

Bella roula sur le dos, ramenant le drap sur elle.

« J'ai déjà raccourci mon séjour à la maison pour passer cette semaine avec toi. Je m'imagine mal dire à ma mère que je repartirai plus tôt. »

Edward l'observa pendant un moment.

« D'accord. »

Il se rendit à la salle de bain et entreprit de remplir la baignoire.

Elle le suivit.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Je prends un bain. » Il la regarda attentivement. « Tu te joins à moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Une fois que l'eau fut au goût d'Edward, il grimpa dans la grande baignoire au design moderne. Bella s'installa entre ses jambes, s'appuyant contre sa poitrine.

« Es-tu prête pour aller à Barcelone demain ? » Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Oui. »

« Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Nous pourrions rester ici une autre nuit. »

« Non, j'aimerais y aller. » Elle tourna la tête et l'embrassa. « Je suis désolée à propos du réveillon du Nouvel An. J'aimerais rencontrer tes parents et ta sœur, mais les vacances constituent une question délicate dans ma famille. »

« Je sais. » Il paraissait déçu.

« J'ai raconté notre histoire à ma meilleure amie, » dit-elle timidement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et à Mal, évidemment. »

« Bien. Je suis content de ne plus être ton vilain petit secret. »

« Hé. » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et une énorme vague d'eau se déversa hors de la baignoire. « Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça. »

Il acquiesça, mais ne sourit pas.

« Il faut que tu sois patient avec moi, Edward. Ceci est nouveau pour moi. »

« Quoi ? Prendre un bain avec un homme ? »

« Oui. Et... d'autres choses. »

« Je peux être patient, Bella. Je peux être très, très patient. Mais si tu décides que tu ne peux pas m'aimer, ou que tu ne veux pas de ceci, il faut me le dire très vite. Je ne peux pas me balancer sur une corde pour toujours. »

« Je ne te ferais pas ça, » murmura-t-elle. « Et bien sûr que je veux ce que nous sommes en train de vivre. Bien sûr que je te veux. C'est juste difficile pour moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est difficile ? » Ses yeux verts brûlèrent dans les siens.

« Dire les mots. »

Il se pencha davantage, de sorte que leurs visages ne soient qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

« Que va-t-il se passer, selon toi ? Une pluie de feu et de soufre va s'abattre sur la terre si tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? »

« Non. »

« Alors laisse-toi aller. Tomber amoureux, c'est comme avoir un orgasme. Tu te rends jusqu'à un certain point, et puis tu laisses la nature suivre son cours. »

« Viens-tu d'inventer ça ? »

« Ouais. Ça sonne quand même pas mal bien, ne trouves-tu pas ? » Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé... » Il la regarda intensément. « Viens ici. »

**~o~ ****FIN ~o~**

**Pour terminer, je voudrais souligner que j'ai fait l'expérience de la plupart des choses mentionnées dans cet outtake durant mon propre séjour en Espagne au printemps 2009 (sauf faire l'amour avec Edward, ce qui aurait vraiment été le top!)**

**Allez jeter un coup d'œil à l'hôtel mentionné dans cet OS, il est hallucinant de beauté (selon moi) :**

** en/hotel-hospes-madrid/**

**À présent, la table est mise pour les deux derniers chapitres de l'histoire principale...**

**Milk  
**


End file.
